A Match Made In Heaven, Hell, And Everything In Between
by i.am.a.wiLD.one
Summary: Bad boy Damon Salvatore is living the life. Sex, girls and bourbon. But when he meets Elena Gilbert, he's met his match. Daddy's little girl? Not. They're a match made in heaven, hell, and everything in between.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**Hey! :) Some of you might know me because you read my other story, True Happiness, but for those who didn't, hi! I'm 13 so if my writing isn't up to your standard, I'm sorry. Luckily, since this isn't my first story, I've improved and hope that you guys like this! Smut will come soon in a few chapters so those horny smut lovers out there(I'm guilty!), you won't be disappointed. Now, enjoy! XD**

* * *

Chapter 1

Damon POV

"Wow, that was the best sex of my life."

I rolled my eyes and jumped out of bed to put on my jeans.

"Well, my name wouldn't be Damon Salvatore if it wasn't."

I picked up her clothes that were littered all over the floor of my bedroom. I threw them at her and said,

"Now, get out."

Her eyes widened in fear and confusion.

"What? We just had the best sex of our lives and you're kicking me out?"

I faced her and gave her the infamous Damon Salvatore glare.

"Honey, _you_ had the best sex of your life. I just had a passable one."

I could almost see steam coming out of her ears. She grabbed her clothes and tried to wear them while not showing any of her privates, which was pretty hard since she was also in a hurry. In her haste, she stumbled and fell onto the floor.

"Sweetheart, you don't have to pretend to be modest now. I've already seen it all."

I smirked at her and her face turned tomato red. She picked herself up, and looking down once more to check of everything was in place, she stomped towards the door. Before she opened it, she said,

"You know what? You're a dick. I hope that you never fall in love and be forever miserable."

"Oh, yeah, I desperately want to find my twoo love." I said sarcastically, ending with a mocking baby voice just to annoy her even more.

"Ugh!"

She rolled her eyes and slammed the door. Poor girl... What was her name again? Brianna? Brenda? But why the fuck do I care? She's just another girl who was swept off her feet and into my bed. Pulling on my shirt and jacket, I headed towards the door. Time to get another one.

* * *

I walked into the bar clad in my favourite black leather jacket, a black shirt, jeans and black leather shoes. I headed straight for the bourbon but some asshole bumped into me and gave my jacket a shower of beer.

"What the fuck?" I yelled, looking down at myself. My leather jacket was completely ruined! I looked up at the douchebag to give him my worst Damon Salvatore glare, but was stunned at the woman in front of me. She was in a black halter dress that clung to her like a glove. It pushed up her breasts, providing me with a tantalising view of them. She wore fuck-me heels that made her already long legs, even longer. Her brunette curls tumbled down her shoulders gracefully, but what I found most special about her was her big, brown, doe eyes.

"Excuse me? Can you hear me? Hello?"

When she snapped her fingers in front of my face, I realised that she had been calling me for quite a while but I was still dreaming about her long legs wrapped around me.

"What? Did you say something?"

"I was saying, that I'm sorry. I didn't see where I was walking. Now, can you hear me?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was distracted. I'm Damon Salvatore. And you are?"

I stuck out my right hand and have her my most charming smile. To my surprise, she didn't react to my smile. I was shocked. No woman had ever failed to react to it. It was called the Damon Salvatore Panty Dropper for a reason. It even managed to make Carol Lockwood melt into a puddle of quivering girlishness! Not that I wanted the Mayor's panties to drop, I'm not blind. So why was she not even blushing?

"Elena Gilbert. Pleased to meet you."

She shook my hand firmly, not in the flirtatious way many woman did.

"So, Elena, you must be new. I've never seen you here before. And trust me, I come here every day."

"Yeah, I'm new. My family moved here because my dad is starting a business here."

"And why would a beautiful girl like you, come to Mystic Falls with her family. Why not just go somewhere else?"

She scoffed and narrowed her eyes at me.

"Your tricks don't work on me. You can stop trying because you're not my type."

My eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets. Had she just rejected me?

"Honey, I'm everyone's type. Incredibly handsome bad boy who's an animal in the sack? Everybody wants a piece of that."

She rolled her eyes at me.

"Well, then I better introduce myself again. Elena Gilbert, hellcat in bed and not interested."

My mouth opened and stayed that way. What? She did not just say that.

"Damon, you're really just not my type. Why would I like a guy who wants to steal my reputation? You may have been a big fish here, but I'm a shark."

She smirked at me and strutted off, waving her hips from side to side, teasing me.

My eyes followed her ass every step of the way as I thought, what the hell have I gotten myself into?

* * *

**A/N:**

**I hope that you guys liked that! Please review! And if you like this, check out True Happiness by me too. Okay, okay, I'm shamelessly promoting my story but whatever. Hope you guys liked this! XD**

**xo iaawo **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

**Omg! 9 reviews for the first chapter! That's the most that I've ever gotten! For True Happiness, the most that I've gotten was 3! Wow! I love you guys! Thank you all you awesome readers! XD**

* * *

Chapter 2

Elena POV

"Well, looks like sleeping beauty finally woke up."

I rolled my eyes and flipped him the finger.

"Shut up, Jeremy. At least I was out yesterday night, not hiding in my room like a weirdo."

The aroma of pancakes filled the air and I moaned.

"Oh my god, pancakes? Yay!" I squealed, ecstatic.

Pancakes had always been my favourite food, especially blueberry ones. I just couldn't resist their fluffiness and golden brown perfection. In fact, my entire family loved them. Jenna, John, Jeremy and me were loyal pancake-lovers.

"I made you blueberry ones, Elena. Since its our first official day here, in Mystic Falls, I thought that I would make pancakes for breakfast."

"Thanks Dad!"

Jenna entered the kitchen and said,

"Hey! How about me? You didn't make any for me?" She asked, upset that she was denied her favourite breakfast.

"You're an adult, Jenna. You can make your own."

Dad piled our empty plates with pancakes, making us feel like little kids again.

"Thanks John." Jeremy mumbled whilst stuffing his face with pancakes.

"Yeah, thanks Dad, they're delicious." I said, eating my pancakes a little more gracefully.

"They're adults too! Elena's 23 and Jeremy's 20! So why do they get pancakes?" Jenna protested, with her arms akimbo.

"Even though their adults, I still think of them as my children. You, however, are my sister. I have no obligation to you."

"Oh, come on, John! I'm your little sister! Show me the love." said Jenna dramatically, pouting and giving Dad her big, doe eyes.

"Oh no, you don't. I'm not falling for that trick anymore. Miranda gave me enough of it to last me for a lifetime."

He shook his finger at her and her pout was replaced with a fierce scowl.

"Dick!"

I stifled a laugh at their banter. They may not always get along, but they still loved each other. Their relationship was a lot like Jeremy and me's relationship. Even though he was technically not my brother, we grew up thinking that, and would forever be siblings.

"Hey, guys, why not all of us go to the Mayor's masquerade ball tonight? It's an excellent way to get to know the people in this town." John asked, his eyes lighting up at the thought.

"Um... Who's going to be there?" I asked, wanting to know what we were getting ourselves into.

"Most of Mystic Falls are going to be there. The founding families will definitely be there. I can't remember all of them, but I remember the one with the Italian name, Salvatore."

I froze when I heard that. Damon Salvatore was going to be there? That cocky, arrogant jerk was going to be there? That guy who really thought he could live up to my standard? Oh, hell no! No way am I going if that asshole is gonna be there!

"Can I don't go? I'm not feeling like it."

"Elena, this is an opportunity to get to know the people around here. I want you to go, no excuses."

"But-"

He silenced me with a look. Shit, now I'll have to go and see him. I think I know what I need.

Arm candy. To prove that I'm just not interested. This way, he'll know that he's not the alpha around here. I am. And he better know it.

* * *

Damon POV

Her shrill laughter filled my ears. Ugh, Carol Lockwood just knew how to ruin everyone's mood. The expression on her over-botoxed face revolted me. She was looking at me hungrily, like she wanted to eat me. Damn, why wasn't she the exception to my charm? I knew I couldn't offend the Mayor, so I sucked it up and smiled at her charmingly. I could see her melt under the gave of my clear grey eyes.

"I'm sorry, Mrs Lockwood, but I have to go. It was a pleasure talking to you."

I left quickly before she could stop me. Ugh, she was married, yet she kept eye-fucking me during our entire conversation. I glanced around the ballroom, checking out the masks the people wore. Some were acceptable, but some were outright ridiculous. I almost burst out laughing when I saw a man wearing a Spider-Man mask. Apparently, someone loved Peter Parker so much that he thought a Spider-Man mask was acceptable for a masquerade ball. Well, he was definitely wrong. Everyone shied away from him like he was a mental patient.

My froze when I saw the vision entering the ballroom. Her silky, long brunette tresses cascaded down her back. Her face was partially covered with a black mask that was intricate and added to the sexiness that dripped off her. She was clad in a skin-tight strapless velvet dress with a slit up to almost her hipbone. The neckline plunged to her waist, exposing an abundance of her cleavage. To top it all off, she wore sky-high heels that made her legs look a mile long.

My pants immediately became tighter and I shifted uncomfortably, still feasting my eyes on her. My list turned to anger when I saw who she was with her. Mason Lockwood. That bastard! What could she have possibly seen in him? He was the the king of the duchebags! Scratch that, he was the king of the king of the duchebags.

Seeing her with Mason didn't seem to make the ogling eyes turn away. I marched over to her and pulled her away.

"What do you think you're doing, Elena?"

"What do you think _you're_ doing, asshole?" She retorted, her fury doing nothing to hide her beauty.

"What are you doing with Mason Lockwood? Don't you know that he's the biggest asshole in the world?"

She rolled eyes and smirked at me.

"That can't be. Because I'm looking at him right now. Besides, did you think that I didn't know what Mason was like? Of course I knew. But it doesn't matter. It's not like I'm going to fuck him for his kindness."

I was stunned by her words. This woman really knew how to surprise with her every sentence.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going back to talk to my fuck bunny before he hops away."

She turned around, but I caught her before she could leave.

"Wait, I'm sorry. I was just angry that you brought him."

"Jealous much?" She smirked and stepped closer to me.

"But you have no right to be. After all, I'm not yours."

She run her hands over my chest and put her lips next to my ear.

"Have a good night, Mr Salvatore."

Before I could stop her, she sashayed off, turning around once to give me a devious smile. With every time I saw her, I just dug my grave even deeper.

* * *

I smiled at his flabbergasted expression. This man really wouldn't give up, would he? I told him yesterday night that I wasn't interested, but yet, he was getting jealous. I had to do something. What was the best way to destroy someone's crush on you? I thought about it for a moment, my forehead creasing when I frowned, thinking hard. An idea struck me and my face lit up in a beatific smile.

Why, what better way than to pretend to reciprocate then crush his heart with my stilettos? I would make him fall in love with me, and before he knew what hit him, I would drop him like a hot potato. It would definitely be fun to see his face fall and wipe that smirk off his face. With that in mind, I strutted off towards him.

"Hey, Salvatore!"

* * *

**A/N:**

**Annnnnd that's chapter 2! I hope you guys liked that! Please bear in mind that this Elena is not the one you're used to, but is more like a cross between Katherine and Elena. And although she's kinda mean right now, please have patience! She won't be mean forever *hint hint **

**Please review! I got 9 reviews for chapter 1 and I was like, so happy! Please review again like last time! You see that button down there, that can make dreams come true. So please, click it! XD**

**xo iaawo **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

**Hey peeps! I'm so sorry that I took so long to update! As an apology, I'm going to include lemons in this chapter! Lots of lemons! :) Don't worry, I won't forget about Little Damon as well. Hope you enjoy the smut scenes! XD**

* * *

Chapter 3

Damon POV

We tumbled into the bed, and she moaned when my leg slid in between hers and connected with her core. She ripped off my jacket and threw it across the room. I flipped her, and slowly unzipped her dress. She growled at my slowness and quickly wriggled out of her dress. I took in her black lacy bra and panties set, and my pants became uncomfortably tight.

Noticing my problem, she smiled slyly and tugged down my pants, kneeling between my legs, her mouth so close to where I wanted it to be. When my boxers came off, Little Damon sprang free from his confinement. She cooed happily when she saw the size of him and when her hand stroked Little Damon, I died and went to heaven. She kissed the tip of Little Damon, her perfect pink lips sucking hard on it. I leaned back on the bed in ecstasy as she licked and sucked Little Damon while pumping him with one hand, and with the other, fondling my balls. When she looked up and I saw her beautiful brown doe eyes staring at me, I was thrown over the edge.

"Elena!"

I blew my load into her mouth and watched as she swallowed every last drop. She stood up and kissed with so much fervour and passion that Little Damon perked right up again. She smiled when she felt Little Damon poking her and pushed me down on the bed. She climbed over me, straddling my hips. I moaned when my tip touched her entrance. She sank down on me and I clutched the sheets next to me in pleasure. She began riding me expertly and I thrust up when she sank down. Our bodies moved in sync like we were two puzzle pieces that fit together. In that moment, I felt complete.

She screamed as she came, her head thrown back in the throes of passion. I followed her seconds later, yelling her name. She collapsed on me, and I held her gently as we lay limp on the bed, completely spent.

"That was the best sex of my life." I exclaimed, meaning every word.

Too tired to reply, she grunted in response before she closed her eyes and slipped away into dreamland.

* * *

Elena POV

I woke up to an unfamiliar place. I looked down at the black silk sheets beneath me and man whose body was entwined with mine. Oh, I'm at Damon's house. I grinned when I recalled our conversation last night.

_"Hey Salvatore!"_

_He turned around and raised his eyebrows in surprise. _

_"You were right. Mason Lockwood is a class a asshole." _

_He smirked smugly at me and wiggled his eyebrows like he was saying, _

_'What did I tell you?'_

_I stepped closer to him ran my hands up and down his chest. His smirk quickly transformed into one of pure lust. _

_"But now, I've lost a fuck bunny. I wonder, who could fill in that role?"_

_His eyes glazed over in lust. _

_"I'd like to. But I want a real relationship." _

_"Anything you want, baby." I crooned at him. _

_He grabbed my arm and led me out of there and to his house. _

I glanced over to his sleeping form. I had to admit, he certainly was the hottest piece of meat I've seen in sometime. And to be honest, last night was the best sex of my life too. Not that I would ever admit it to him. I crawled out of the bed and found his black shirt from yesterday. I wore it over my nude body and rolled up the sleeves so I would still have use of my hands. I padded out of his room and made my way to the kitchen, desperate for a coffee.

I yelped in surprise when I saw a man sitting there. He turned around in surprise.

"You... You're still here." He said, dumbfounded.

"Um... Yeah, I'm still here."

He shook himself and said,

"I'm sorry, it's just that I've no ever seen Damon let any girl stay the night. I'm his brother, Stefan, by the way."

"Well, your brother's never had me before. And I'm Elena."

"Nice to meet you, Elena. Care for a coffee?"

"No, no, I'll do it myself."

"Okay, the coffee packets are at the top shelf, to the left."

I reached for the shelf, and managed to grab one packet when I stood on my toes. Stefan cleared his throat when Damon's shirt rode up when I stretched and he could see my ass.

"Oh, you don't need to feel awkward." I grabbed the hem of the short and pulled it upwards, revealing my body. "I'm pretty confident about my body."

He spat out the coffee in his mouth. I snorted at his reaction while I made coffee. Damon bounded down the stairs in nothing but his boxers. Stefan groaned and said,

"Since when did the kitchen become a clothes optional area?"

"Hey! I'm still wearing my boxers!"

"Speaking of your boxers, give them to me."

He looked offended at my demand.

"Why do you want my boxers? You've already got my shirt."

"Hello? Do you know how comfortable guys boxers are? I'm not gonna ask twice. Hand them over."

He huffed and began taking them off, much to Stefan's horror.

"Oh my god, I'm right here guys!"

I ignored him and took off his shirt and handed it to him. Damon took the time to ogle me while I was busy wearing his comfy black boxers. He took his short and tied it around his waist, leaving me the most naked because I was topless.

He raised his eyebrow and asked,

"Are you seriously going to go around the house topless?"

I raised my eyebrow back.

"Why not?"

* * *

The shower curtain opened to reveal Damon, wearing a smug grin.

"Mind if I join you?" He asked.

I made space in the luxurious bathroom. He stepped in, and my eyes were drawn to the part of his anatomy which was currently sticking up as straight as a stick. He pushed me against the stone walls of the bathroom and kissed me deeply. I wrapped my legs around his waist and moaned when Little Damon connected with my core. Wasting no time, he thrust into me easily, my pussy already soaking wet from the juices that were flowing out of me. He began thrusting into me quickly and I clung on to him, my nails digging into his back. When he tweaked my clit with his thumb, I came, my juices exploding out of me and coating Little Damon. He yelled at the same time, his load spilling into me. We slumped against the wall for a long time, feeling satisfied.

We were interrupted by a knock in the bathroom door.

"I don't wanna spoil your fun, but you should know that the water bill is not cheap."

We groaned in unison.

"Okay, Grandpa!" Damon shouted to Stefan.

We washed ourselves and switched off the shower as soon as we were done.

"So... Are you really gonna do this? Have a relationship with me?" Damon asked.

"Well, if I don't, you're just gonna keep pestering me so I don't have a choice do I?"

"Elena, seriously, I don't just wanna be another fuck bunny to you. I want more. I know that sounds like bullshit coming from me, who throw women out of my room as soon as I'm don't with them, but I really do. You're... You're different from them. You're special."

I found the ice surrounding my heart melting, white turning to red, cold turning to hot.

"Okay. You won't be another fuck bunny. You'll be my boyfriend."

He grinned ear to ear and I thought that he looked beautiful with his walls down.

"Come on, lets see if we can embarrass Prudish Stefan some more."

I giggled and followed him out. He was getting to me. The smiles, the touching things he said, it was all getting to me, chipping away at the icy exterior I fought so hard to build. He was slowly fighting his way into my heart, joining Dad, Jeremy, and Jenna.

And I was terrified. I was trembling with fear that he would break through the ice. That wasn't the plan. I was just supposed to get in, break his heart, and get out. One day in, and I was already straying from the path.

I was the ice queen. And no clear grey eyes, no charming smiles, nobody was going to change that.

* * *

**A/N:**

**I hope you guys liked that! I wanted to show Elena's internal battle. Who will win, the Elena in her, or the Katherine? Pls review if you want more Little Damon and Prudish Stefan! Oh, and pls review and tell me if you want Steroline in this story! XD**

**Remember, reviews are chocolate chip cookies to me... **

**iaawo xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

**I love you guys! 8 reviews! Yay! :) Anyway, I'm following your advice on what I saw from your reviews and have Steroline in this story though I'm not sure when I'll have them in it. Because I haven't updated in a long time due to my exams which just ended, I'm going to be kind and let you guys know about the story behind Elena's Katheriness. This chapter will have many flashbacks and answer the questions that have been plaguing all your minds and quench your burning curiosity. Hope you guys love it! XD Italics are her flashbacks by the way :)**

* * *

Chapter 4

Elena POV

I took a long drink from the bottle, relishing in the feel of the bourbon burning a trail down my throat. I slammed it back on the table, and leaned back against the couch.

Damon entered the room, looking unexplainably cheerful. His eyebrows knitted together in confusion at the sight of me.

"Is there a reason why you felt the need to steal my stash of bourbon?"

I ignored him, and lifted the bottle to my lips, ready to take a large swig from it. Before I could, he snatched the bottle away from me.

"I think you've had enough, Elena."

I glared at him and replied,

"Not even close."

I grabbed the bottle from his hand and drank down the remaining bourbon left in it before he could stop me.

He sighed and collapsed on the couch next to me.

"What's wrong, Elena?"

I merely shook my head in response. He sighed again heavily and wrapped his arms around me in a hug.

I took comfort in the warmth of his arms and let the tears I had been holding back for so long flow down my face silently. He cradled me and said nothing as tears streamed down my face. I thought back to the day it happened. The day that changed everything. The day my world turned upside down.

* * *

_I slumped against the seat of the car, huffing angrily. Dad sighed and said,_

_"Elena, you're already 18. You can't keep being so irresponsible."_

_I rolled my eyes in response an burned holes into the back of his head. _

_"Your father's right, Elena. You can't get drunk all the time and expect us to always come to clean up your messes." Mom said, her face scrunched in concern. _

_"Well, I didn't want you to 'come to clean up my messes'! It was because of that stupid sheriff!" I retorted, my tone taking on the one I used frequently as a child. _

_"Elena, we're only doing this for your own good-" Dad started. _

_"I don't want you to! I just want you to leave me alone! I hate you!-"_

_A loud screech filled the air as the tyres skidded on the floor and toppled over the bridge and into the water. Ripples of water were created as the car dived into the dark, murky water. _

* * *

A fresh wave of tears sprung to my eyes at the sight of the two tombstones.

_ Here lies_

_ Grayson Anthony Gilbert_

_ Born August 18, 1965_

_ Died April 9, 2008_

_ Love Is Unconditional_

Beside it was another tombstone.

_ Here lies_

_ Miranda Isabelle Gilbert_

_ Born February 6, 1969_

_ Died April 9, 2008_

_ The Heart Beats In Time To The Soul_

April 9. That's the day they died. That's the day my heart shattered into a thousand pieces.

I didn't even get a chance to say sorry. To say how sorry I was for being a brat. My last words to them were 'I hate you'. They died because of me. They died because they had to pick up their whiney brat from a party.

I kneeled before their graves and sobbed.

"Please, Mom, Dad, forgive me. I'm so sorry."

My voice broke as I cried my heart out.

* * *

_"Dad! Mom!" I tried to say, but water rushed into my lungs instead. _

_Their heads were slumped across the seats, their hands interlocked. My fear intensified when I noticed their lack of pulse. I shook them, begging, praying for them to wake. But they remained unconscious._

_A beam of light startled me. I looked out of the window to see the sheriff. He yanked open the door and grabbed me. I shook my head and gestured at Mom and Dad. He shook her head back at me, and dragged me towards the surface of the water. _

* * *

I stayed at the graveyard for hours, only getting up when Jeremy, John and Jenna arrived to visit them. I jumped up in surprise when Damon showed.

"What are you doing here?"

"Jenna told me that you would be here. So I came."

"You came all the way to Fells Church just to see me?"

He nodded at laid the roses he had brought gently on their tombstones. White roses. They had always been Mom's favourite. Tears pricked at my eyes. He took me in his arms and cradled me.

"It should have been me. Not them. Me."

* * *

_I awoke to the sound of the beeping monitor. I blinked at when I saw my surroundings. Fells Church Hospital. I tried to remember why I was here. I reached into the depths of my mind, seeking, searching. The puzzle pieces fit together. _

_I screamed. I yanked at the hooks attached to me. Nurses ran to me, trying to calm me down. I screamed even louder, until it was the only thing I could here. My own piercing scream._

_"Shh, shh, you'll be alright." The nurses said, desperate to quieten me. _

_"No! No! NO! It should have been me! Why? Why? They should be here, not me! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" I broke down in tears. _

_"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." My voice had reduced to a whisper. _

_"I'm sorry."_

* * *

I found his lips and we locked lips in a gentle kiss. We stayed that way for a long time until he carried me to his car.

"Thank you."

He just smiled back at me sadly. Before I knew it, I fell asleep, feeling safer than I had in a long time.

* * *

_I slipped through the door, hoping that no one was awake. I turned and saw Jeremy, staring at me. I knew I looked like a mess, all sex hair and crumpled clothes. _

_"Elena, what are you doing?"_

_"Coming home."_

_He sighed and buried his head in his hands. _

_"Elena, I'm 15. I know what you've been doing these past few weeks. You can't keep sleeping with every guy who talks to you."_

_I collapsed next to him and looked at him with tear-filled eyes. _

_"You think I want to do this? I don't."_

_"Then why are you doing-"_

_"But it's the only way I know how to cope. Some people resort to drugs to forget. Some turn to alcohol. For me, I turn to sex because for that one moment, I don't think, I don't feel. It makes me feel not guilty. For that one moment, I feel complete bliss, free from the guilt that has been haunting me since that day. So please, just let me be."_

_Speechless, he nodded. I stood and before I left, I gave him peck on the cheek. _

* * *

He stroked my hair as we lay in the bed.

"Damon?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you."

"You said that already."

"Nobody has ever done what you did for me. None of the guys ever bothered to comfort me, only thinking of how to get me in bed again."

"That's what boyfriends are for."

"Damon?"

"Yeah?"

"Goodnight."

I kissed him briefly before snuggling into the contours of his body, relishing in the way we fit together.

* * *

**A/N:**

**It was so hard writing that! Please forgive me for any mistakes on the tombstone thing because I've never actually seen one before. I'm so sorry for updating so late but I was so depressed because I went for a drama competition yesterday and lost, destroying all the confidence I've gained in the past year. I know this is a really sucky chapter but whatever, I'm too sad to care... **

**If you can, please review and tell me me what you think, hopefully boosting my confidence. I love you all! *sniff sniff**

**Remember, reviews are chocolate chip cookies to me... **

**iaawo xx **

**P.S I'm in the Drama CCA in my school**

**P.P.S The A/N at the bee gunning of the story was written before yesterday so it's much more cheerful than this A/N **


End file.
